


Can I even do this?

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: Souda wants a child





	Can I even do this?

**Author's Note:**

> Again just waiting for an idiot in love.

Souda had never taken any special interest in his birthday, ever since being a child. It wasn't for any particular reason other than he wasn't too keen on getting older. With age came wrinkles and aches in places he didn't even know he had and the inevitable suspicion towards teenagers-because Souda didn't recall being quite as dodgy as some of the youths of today in his adolescence.

Regardless of his thoughts on the matter, his birthday came back every year to haunt him like some cursed clock striking the hour.

Despite his mate's yearly complaints, Souda insisted on keeping his birthday a quiet affair though that had entailed acquiescing to Gundam's requests of a mad 'gift hunt' through their home and having an obscenely large cake.

It was on the eve of his thirtieth birthday, as he was blowing out thirty candles-Gundam was a little pedantic about the number of candles corresponding to a person's age- Souda realised why this birthday had left him with a bittersweet taste in his mouth, and it wasn't Gundam lovely, home-cooked meal.

He was a thirty year old omega. And though he had been both happily mated and married for four years now, he was without children.

Children had always been a part of the plan. Gunda hadn't held back in his enthusiasm of wanting a large family when he was at the end of courting Souda, and that had been almost seven years ago, but life had swindled them, there had always been something to prioritise over reproducing-too young, too poor, their careers, moving into new house, saving up to redecorate, travelling... in short, having children had always found its way under the category of 'things they'll do next year' and next year never came.

Gundam, being a healthy, 31 year old alpha, wasn't held to the same time restrictions as Souda. His fertility wouldn't diminish with age, he could go along his merry way and still start a family in his fifties or sixties or what have you. Omegas were an entirely different story. Souda's fertility had peaked in his early to mid-twenties and every year beyond that point was a gradual slope heading to his last heat, with each birthday it would be increasingly difficult for him to conceive and being a male omega only lowered his chances.

With that in mind, Souda was assaulted by an antsy sort of panic that constricted inside his heart.

What if they'd left it too late? What if Souda couldn't give Gundam the family he dreamed of?

So, Souda made a birthday wish. Not a silent wish over tendrils of candle smoke but a wish that his mate would hear.

"There's something else I want for my birthday, Gundam," he announced in a voice laced with hesitancy, unsure of how the alpha would respond.

Gundam paused with his small bits of cake, sending Souda a grin. Souda would have rolled his eyes with exasperated fondness and called the alpha an idiot. 

"Something else, my beloved? You're getting greedy in your old age," Gundam replied with a whistle. "What can I do to please you even more my dark angel."

Sucking in a trembling breath, Souda said, "I want a baby."

THis smile flittered away, Gundam's expression sobering. He always looked older when he was serious.

Souda's pulse clattered about inside of him, charging him with a sensation of dizziness.

The sensation was quick to dissipate, however, when Gundam's smile returned with a beaming intensity. He even went so far as to set his beloved plate of cake on the table and scoot closer to Souda, taking the omega's hands into his.

"I believe that we can arrange for that to be possible for our mortal lives to happen my dark consort," Gundam breathed, tucking a piece of Souda's hair behind his ear.

"You're sure? You're ready for a baby?"

"The poison in my blood would't stop my need for this," the alpha answered before snatching a kiss from Souda's lips, to which the omega gladly responded in kind, kissing Souda back with a fever of affection.

-/-

A buzz of anticipation hovered in the air between Gundam and Souda as the omega's heat drew closer, both of them impatient with excitement, until, finally, the day arrived when Souda's nesting instinct unearthed itself and Gundam arrived home from work to find Souda sweat-sheened and naked in his nest.

It was exhilarating, the knowledge that they could have created an entire new life, an infusion of each other-a life that could already be growing inside Souda.

Around two weeks after his heat subsided, Souda took a pregnancy test. He couldn't sit still while waiting for the results. It was a tormenting type of restlessness, one with a clean split between hope and admonishing of himself for allowing that hope-the chances of him having conceived right away after using birth control for such a long period of time were miniscule.

He couldn't look for himself when the three minutes were up, and he requested for Gundam to break the news. In the end, the alpha didn't have to say anything, Souda knew the moment Gundam's eyes landed on the stick what the result was.

Negative.

It was disappointing, yes, but not disheartening. They'd both been aware that it wasn't going to happen just like that.

Gundam squeezed Souda into his arms, warming the omega with his words.

"Do not give up hope my darling."

Another heat passed with the same result, and another, and another. Four heats and thirty-one candles-a year's worth of heats and Souda had remained achingly not pregnant throughout.

Gundam optimism didn't wane, the alpha always managed to lull Souda into a precarious state of comfort with the promise of trying again. Souda's confidence, however, had taken a devastating blow. Whispers of doubt had already begun to infest his mind and he'd spend hours nursing dangerous little thoughts like, perhaps, he had missed his window... perhaps he was barren. And the emptiness of that feeling weighed heavily on him, dragging about inside of him like phantom body.

And if he was barren, what then? Would Gundam. leave him? After all, Souda, as an omega, had failed in his duties as a mate.

It wasn't until his friend Nagito called to declare his partner was expecting did Souda succumb to tears, wrapping himself up in an old shirt of Gundam and sobbing fat tears in front of mindless TV. He was an utter mess when his mate walked through the door, eyes puffy and nose dribbling-not at all attractive.

Like a flick of some sort of primitive switch, Gundam shifted into his protective alpha mode. Souda didn't put up a fight when Gundam came beside him on the sofa and he was pulled on to Gundam's lap, wrapped into a tight embrace, the alpha uncaring about the wet streaks Souda left on his purple scarf.

Once Souda had worn himself out, tears reduced to undignified sniffles, Gundam loosened his hold to look at the omega, combing his fingers through Souda's hair.

"What is plaguing your mind, darling?" the alpha asked, soft and slow as if he was speaking to on of his frightened animal.

"Hajime is pregnant," Souda said, throat thick and raw.

Gundam didn't need any more of an explanation. "and you are in this hellish state because we have not had any offspring yet?"

"Of course I'm upset; we've been trying for over a year!" Souda barked, getting carried away with the temporary relief his bout of anger brought only to have it dissolve into a stammered sob. It wasn't right to shout at Gundam, none of this was the alpha's fault. "It's just... it's not fair."

"My love," Gundam said with a gentle smile. "It's going to happen for I-"

"You don't know that!" Souda interrupted. "What if... what if it doesn't happen? What if I can't have a baby? What will you do then?"

Gundam brow scrunched. "Souda, whatever do you mean?"

The omega ducked his eyes away, fingers plucking at the oversized shirt he was wearing.

"...leave me...," Souda muttered, refusing to face Gundam. That was, until the alpha took Souda's chin into his hand and turned his head, his eyes meeting Gundam's eye's.

"You know that nothing could keep me from you, not the dark demons in hell, you understand that?" It took a few seconds but Souda nodded, acting not unlike a child being scolded. 

"But if I can't-"

"What if I am the reason why we can't my tamer of auto motives?" Gundam posed, stopping Souda in his tracks. He hadn't considered the possibility that it could have been something to do with Gundam. "I know that it is your wish for us to bare children, we will go see the person of offspring to figure out this obtuse problem."

Souda nodded again, this time with the barest hint of a smile.

"Yeah."

-/-

Gundam arms folded across Souda's middle, tugging the omega closer into his body. Souda relented, just a little, lolling his head against Gundam chest even as he continued to stir the stew he was in the process of making.

"Gods, what is that horrendous odor?"

If Souda's mind wasn't pleasantly murky with the solace of being in mate's arms, encased in his scent, Souda may have been tempted to hit Gundam with the spoon in his hand.

"If you don't want to starve, I suggest you keep quiet," warned Souda.

The alpha let out a light chuckle, nuzzling the top of Souda's head with his cheek. Then, he stilled, sniffing Souda's hair, a sprout of concern forming in Souda at Gundam's strange behaviour.

"What is it?" the omega enquired.

"Hmm," Gundam responded, inhaling again. "Your scent has changed."

Setting the spoon aside, Souda frowned, rotating around in the alpha's arms.

"Are you feeling unwell?" the breeder continued.

"No, not at all," Souda said with a fleck of displeasure. It had been a week since his last heat and if he had been feeling under the weather, it would have been a positive sign. Morning sickness or repulsions to certain smells or soreness, Souda would have been happy with any symptom but he was deplorably healthy.

Gundam persisted in snuffling at Souda, as if trying to discover the route of the scent alteration. "...It is strange my beloved, are you sure there is nothing wrong with you mortal form"

"Not particularly."

"It makes me feel like well, my dark angle,... protective."

"More protective than usual, you mean?" Souda snorted, that comment alone swiping away his worries about his scent. Gundam's inclination towards being ridiculously protective wasn't anything new. "Now, hurry up and sit down, dinner's nearly ready."

"AYour wish is my command," Gundam said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The alpha talked between helpings of stew, delving into his predictions pertaining to Souda's 'level of grumpiness' as an expectant mother, even teasing the omega about the unlikely scenario of Souda finding himself nauseated by the sight of soda and swearing up and down that it was a 'very real possibility'. Souda smiled and nodded for Gundam's sake, humouring the alpha as he went into a baby name tangent-the man making yet another attempt to win over Souda with the suggestion of 'Dark One'.

Souda couldn't decide whether Gundam was making an effort to keep their spirits up or if the alpha truly believed that Souda was capable of conceiving. Either way, Souda wasn't going to contradict the man, not when he was still nice and eager after all this time, waiting to become a father.

Souda knew better.

With another unsuccessful heat, it was time to contact fertility doctors-an inevitability that Souda had dreaded. He knew the outcome of following that path, knew that the doctors would scan their eyes over a clipboard then give Souda that pinched expression of rehearsed sympathy as they delivered the inescapable news.

Another week elapsed, two weeks since his heat, and though it was a fruitless exercise, he found himself locked inside bathroom while Gundam was at work and rooting in the cabinet for a pregnancy test-the small contraption having become a cutting reminder of his repeated failures.

Finishing his business and placing the test on the sink counter, Souda left the bathroom in search of something to occupy himself for the three minute wait.

An entire hour dashed by, leaving Souda no closer to making some semblance of order to Gundam's extensive DVD collection on his occult and the pregnancy test left, forgotten, beside the bathroom sink. It was only once nature called-Souda had indulged in two cups of cola-did the pregnancy test come to his attention. It was almost a blessing, having neglected it for so long, because Souda was void of his usual anxiety when his eyes landed on the screen emblazoned with a single word.

Pregnant.

Souda's heart spluttered in his chest, his hands freezing under the running water. Hurriedly drying his hands on a towel, Souda grabbed the test, throat going dry as he realised his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. A fluttery, churning sensation dropped into his stomach as he raided the cabinet for another test-just to make sure.

It was the longest three minutes of his life.

But the most worthwhile.

Because sitting neatly beside each other were two positive pregnancy tests.

There were tears, a smattering of overjoyed whimpers, followed by smiling madly as he pulled his shirt up in the mirror and observed his stomach as if he'd see a visible sign already.

By the time Gundam ambled through the door, weary from a long day, Souda was bouncing on his feet with the impatience of a child waiting to go on a trip the park. He didn't give Gundam a chance to say hello.

"I want to show you something," the omega said, leading Gundam to the bathroom.

"Um, well of course my dear," Gundam replied, confusion staining his words. 

"Look." Souda tipped his head towards the pregnancy tests, itchy with anticipation when Gundam peered over and his eyes went wide.

"Really?" he breathed not speaking like he alway did.

"Really-" Souda gasped as he was tackled into a hug, feet lifted from the floor and wrapped around the alpha's waist. He felt a flush of warm, consuming love for both his mate and their unborn child fill him right down to his fingertips.

"I informed you my love that not even the darkest pits of hell could contain us from having our own young."

Gundam was right in one of his predictions, Souda's grouchiness only increased as his bump grew but nothing could thwart his cola-drinking. The smell of tea, however, sent Souda's stomach roiling and, while Gundam wasn't pleased, Souda couldn't have been prouder. Their child had so damn good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> I am making Gundam a tea drinker so sorry not sorry


End file.
